Endless Dreams are Possibilities/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Endless Dreams are Possibilities. A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says ("Endless Dreams are Possibilities") The short begins at Ernie's smoothie shop. Callie and Kelsey were having girl time and talking. Callie Jones: Wow, isn't a great day, Kelsey? Kelsey Morgan: You betcha. Callie Jones: It's amazing that we get to take a break and have some nice chilled smoothies. Kelsey Morgan: Yep, this day couldn't get any better then this. Just then, Kelsey begins to notice something. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! Hey, Callie, check this out. Callie Jones: What is it? As Callie came towards her, there were some new posters being hung up. Kelsey Morgan: Hmm, what the heck is this? Callie Jones: Probably a new event. Kelsey Morgan: How about we go ask Ernie about this. Callie Jones: Good idea. So, Callie and Kelsey came up to Ernie. Kelsey Morgan: Hey, Ernie, what's with all these posters? Ernie: Oh, hey there, Girls. Those posters just came in today, there's going to be a talent show that's gonna start tomorrow. Kelsey Morgan: A talent show? Callie Jones: Tomorrow? Ernie: Yep, I'm sure you girls would like to try out. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! that sounds cool actually. Ernie: All you have to do is sign in and rehearse your stunts. Callie Jones: Sounds good to me. Ernie: So, are you girls ready to try out? Kelsey Morgan: Hey, maybe, this should be great. Callie Jones: What've we got to lose? Kelsey Morgan: Come on, let's go tell our friends. So, they left to spread to news about the talent show. ---- ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: (sighs) ???,.??? Bianca: Hey! Nicole Northwood: Excuse me. ???,.??? Mrs. Ruff: Ooh. Nicole Northwood: Sorry. ???,.??? Butch: (growls) Nicole Northwood: Pardon me. ???,.??? Callie Jones: Hmm, let's see. ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? ---- Nicole Northwood: Uh, uh, i've gotta go. ???,.??? Jake: Hey, how ya doing? ???,.??? Jimmy Neutron: I can fix that. ???,.??? Pinky: (faints) ???,.??? Cleo: (groans) I'll go get the cleaning supplies. Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Chloe Stanford: ???,.??? Zoey Stanford: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Chloe Stanford: ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? ---- Emerl: ???,.??? Janessa: ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Janessa: ???,.??? Kayla: ???,.??? Gail: ???,.??? Janessa: But Angus Scattergood believed in us, ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Indeed, ???,. Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Janessa: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Justin: Hey, Mail Carrier Carla, the talent show is about to start. Mail Carrier Carla: I know, Justin, i'm so excited! ???,.??? Stephanie: (clears her throat) ???,.??? ???,.??? Patrick Star: (laughs) Stephanie: ???,.??? Patrick Star: (laughs) ---- Patrick Star: (laughs) ???,.??? Stephanie: PATRICK, WILL YOU SHUT UP! Patrick Star: Uh, (nervous laugh) ???,.??? Stephanie: Thank you, ???,.???,.??? ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: Hooray! The crowd claps as curtain rises for Pearl, who is dressed in her cheerleader uniform. Mr. Krabs: My little girl is finally a star. Pearl: Give me a K-R-U! She jumps up and down on the stage causing the crowd to fly up and down with her. Pearl: Give me a S-T-Y! Crowd: (screams) Pearl: Krusty Krab! Crowd: (screams) Pearl: Krusty Krab! Crowd: (screams) Pearl: Krusty Krab! Pinky: Now that's what I call talent! Angus & Cleo: (screams) ???,.??? Pearl: Thank you! ???,.??? Pearl: Thank you, thank you! ???,.??? Callie Jones: What's wrong, Nicole? Nicole Northwood: Huh?, oh, nothing, ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,. Callie Jones: ???,.??? ---- Rhonda: ???,.??? ???,.??? Callie Jones: Let go of me! ???,.??? Thorn: Let's put her in there. Sneak: Yeah! let's go. ???,.??? Trish: That's for ruining my hair. Callie Jones: No, wait... ???,.??? Bullies: (laughs) Lorenzo: Hey! Bullies: Huh? Lorenzo: What are you guys doing to my car? Sneak: Hey beat it, spook, this don't concern you. Smash: Yeah! ???,.??? Marvin Barry: Who are you calling spook, pecker-wood? Thorn: Hey, hey listen guys. look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay? Marvin Barry: Get home to your mamma, boy. Bullies: (screams) ???,.??? Callie Jones: Come on, open up, let me out of here, hey. Marvin Barry: Lorenzo, where're you keys? Callie Jones: The keys are in the trunk. Marvin Barry: Say that again? Callie Jones: I said the keys are in here. The audience claps as the curtain opens, revealing Plankton in a magician costume and a sign that says 'The Amazing Plankton!' Plankton: I, the amazing Plankton, with the use of prestidigitation will make a Krabby Patty disappear before your very eyes, first, I'll need a volunteer from the audience. ???,.??? Harry: Hey! ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: Nice try. your act's over, bub. Plankton: You may win this time. She-hah-kazeek! Plankton claps his hands and ignites into a mini-explosion. The smoke from the explosion clears and he is completely charred. Plankton: Well, this stinks. ???,.??? Joe: This talent show stinks. I want my money back! Crowd: (booing) ???,.??? Pinky: (yelps) ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? So, Angus went to the backstage area to get his guitar, until he heard a voice. Mr. Krabs: ANGUS! Mr. Krabs literally races towards him, like an overspeeding race car. Mr. Krabs: This show is a disaster! You're ruining me! Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: For your sake, I hope you're right. ???,.??? Robin Diaz: ???,.??? Serena: Robbie, what are we gonna do? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Sunset Shimmer: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Rigby: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Rhonda: Hey! ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: I'm losing money on this deal. ???,.??? Antonio: It's worth every penny. Crowd: (booing) ???,.??? Kelsey Morgan: ???,.??? Jordan Carmichael: ???,.??? Travis Romero: ???,.??? ???,.??? Meanwhile, ???,.??? Marvin Barry: Give me a hand, Lorenzo. ???,.??? Marvin Berry: Ow, dang it, man, I sliced my hand. ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Clank: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Lorenzo: Mine. Ratchet: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? ???,.??? Rhonda: You, you bottom feeders! You don't even know talent! Crowd: No talent! no talent! no talent! (booing) Rhonda: (growls) ???,.??? Rhonda: ???,.??? ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Cleo: Whoa, whoa, Pinky, calm down, ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Amy Rose: ???,.??? Mordecai: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: (takes a deep breath) Uhh, hi everyone. Frank: (yawns) Nicole Northwood: Umm, my name is Nicole Northwood and this might be my first time performing in front of you, but I have been working on a song when my family and I came here, and I hope you all like it. ???, ???. :Northwood ::Trying hard to fight these tears ::I'm crazy worried ::Messing with my head this fear ::I'm so sorry ::You know you gotta get it out ::I can't take it ::That's what being friends about Then, the band started playing the song. :Northwood ::I, I want to cry ::I can't deny ::Tonight I wanna up and hide ::And get inside ::It isn't right ::I gotta live in my life ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it :and the Band ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Push until you can't and then demand more ::Determinate, determinate ::You and me together, we can make it better ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate :Northwood ::Hate to feel this way ::And waste a day ::I gotta get myself on stage ::I shouldn't wait or be afraid ::The chips will fall where they may ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it :and the Band ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Push until you can't and then demand more ::Determinate, determinate ::You and me together, we can make it better ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate :??? ::It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent ::Use it like a veteran ::Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine ::Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than ::Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them ::People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline ::Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock ::'Cause we're coming to your house and ::People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth ::I'm the real deal, you know how I feel ::Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill ::Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up on the ground ::And just make that sound like :and the Band ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Push until you can't and then demand more ::Determinate, determinate ::You and me together, we can make it better ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Come on and, come on and ::Come on and get it going ::Come on and, come on and ::Come on and get it going ::On the dance floor ::On the dance floor ::Dance floor :Northwood ::Determinate Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5